of mates and emotions
by barya
Summary: Nearly ten years after his wedding, the God Emperor remained childless.


This will be fluffy compared to Dune standards, and the characters are probably ooc. This piece does not share the popular fanfiction opinion on the dynamics of Ghanima and Farad'n's relationship, but please keep an open mind.

I do not own anything.

"You will conceive an heir for me tonight, Ghani," Leto used The Voice, earning him a disgruntled groan from his already annoyed playmate. He knows he was employing poor humor, but he did so to mollify the communication of his impatience with the awfully long courtship between his wife and her concubine.

The Padishah Empress took her move and then studied the chess pieces before her, not for a moment raising her eyes to glance at him. She would allow Leto to taunt her on any subject, if doing so would amuse him and slightly numb his awareness of the path he must tread, but not on this one. This one singed her pride in a way that even overwhelms the multitudes of lives inside of her. Such a petty thing, but it provokes within her a feeling of utmost discomfort, something she knows is truly hers and not just a sensation stimulated by a passed down memory. "Why don't you try using that on him?"

"I cannot, he is Bene Gesserit." They were playing slow chess today. Instead of taking his turn, he maneuvered his neck downwards to Ghanima's line of sight and flashed an annoying smile, typical of a mischievous adolescent but only recently re-awakened in the thousand year old consciousness of this lad. He and his sister were often in cahoots playing the minds of other people. This is one instance when she is helpless and he can selfishly assume the role of playmaker alone. Well, if Ghanima and Farad'n cannot give him the children whose laughter will bring delight to the dull corridors of the Imperium, he will just have both of them as substitute children for his amusement.

"Making him Bene Gesserit is the big flaw in the design of your plan. If he remained to be an ignorant Corrino Prince, it would have been easier to give you a multitude of heirs by this time."

"Haha, Ghani, now you are using the travesty you hate so blatantly? You could make him do your whims and push him beyond his capabilities to fulfill your desires. What is it that stops you then? Of course I know, but come on, pleasure me and confess the passion of your pains." He cupped her chin upwards with his hands, wanting to indulge in the flicker of insecurity he was sure he will find in her eyes.

"So can you. Order him to do what needs to be done and I will lie waiting in my bed." She said looking directly into his eyes. In their minds, they both know that she had lost this round even before it began, but she will not allow that loss to transcend into the world that others can see through her actions.

"And rob you of your long awaited victory against the guards of his ardor?" Leto contemplated whether he should still continue. Ghani projected apathy, even boredom, at his words but he knows that she is growing more turbulent inside. But this is harmless fun, he reasoned, and he left his teases untamed. "Are you not tired of participating in his practice of bridled propriety? Of course you have thought of this, but I hope my suggestion will reinforce your consideration of using your aggressive charms to your advantage." At Leto's mention of this, Ghanima's involuntary flinch led to her betrayal. "Oh, so that method had already been taken. What could I have been doing to miss that singularity I have been longing to witness? But do not worry Sister, I will not help you directly, but I may consult with an ancestral seductress whose method you can dispatch."

"I am not one of your playthings Leto! Do not tell me what to do or how to do things." Ghanima knocked the chess pieces and abruptly stood. "I have lost my appetite for this game. You invited to challenge my mind but instead you try to fill it with filthy suggestions. Now I suspect you of Abomination." She was not serious in her accusation but her anger was real, and she has now lost all will to keep her reactions within. Leto, however, was too amused to be fazed.

"My darling Empress, do you imply that I have been taken over by a guile and lustful predecessor? I am only curious of the details of love and intimacies. You know I will never come in contact with those beautiful and pure emotions. Do you not pity me?" He was still mocking.

"Go to your memories if you want details. I have had enough this afternoon Leto. I will travel to Sietch Tab'r and try to forgive and forget your follies."

"I will send Harq al-Ada to keep you in company then. There is nothing worth scribbling about these days, unless an announcement for the arrival of an heir is already secured."


End file.
